Known portable or "lap top" computers and personal organizer generally comprise two portions hinged together so that the apparatus can be opened and closed in the manner of a book. A keyboard and a display are located on the inside faces of respective portions.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the apparatus must be large to accommodate both the display and the keyboard in the same plane when in use.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome this problem.